


Mirrors

by Lavendertwilight89



Series: What You Like [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: It's been six weeks since Moroha has been born and Inuyasha and Kagome are dying to taste each other again... Can they get a night out?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: What You Like [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068038
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53
Collections: Inuyasha Day of Love 2021





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Day of love fic!!!!!
> 
> Be warned this is like... pure smut! xD
> 
> Also check out dreaming of soup's wonderful art on tumblr!!!!! <3 SHE IS A GODDESS IN HER OWN RIGHT!

“Kagome.” His hot breath panted in her ear. 

“Inuyashaaaaaa,” she moaned softly in return. Six weeks. It had been six weeks since their beautiful baby Moroha had been born, and the day Kagome had been checked out by her doctor to make sure everything was in working order, they were back at it. 

She had gotten home with Moroha, her mom dropping her off after her appointment, and Kagome set the baby’s car-seat down at the door, and took off her coat. She hung it in the closet in the entryway and kicked off her shoes to put them away as well. Her phone had chimed but she ignored it in favor of getting her daughter out of the straps and getting her into the bassinet so she could finish the laundry before her shihanyou child would stir for lunch. She made her way to the bedroom, carrying her sleeping child, her black baggy tee shirt dress flowing at her quick pace.

Humming along the way, a soft sweet melody called ‘Only Hope’ she had learned in her high school choir class, Kagome entered the threshold of her bedroom, walked around the large king-size Western-style bed to the other side of the room, and placed her snoozing girl in the bassinet. She removed the charm from around the child’s wrist and placed it upon the dresser across from Moroha’s bed.

Smiling down at her beautiful daughter, brushing the soft silver tufts from her face before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, she whispered, “Love you, sweet girl.”

Turning around, pulling away from the apple of her eye, Kagome was startled when she saw her husband standing by the door, a lustful, hungry look in his eyes.

“Oh, Gods! Yash! You scared me! What are you doing home?? Is everything alright???” Kagome asked as she began crossing the room towards him. He met her right at the foot of their bed and dragged her body against his.

Heat. Fire. His darkened hues immediately spoke to her, telling her  _ exactly _ what he wanted. That chirp from her phone—it was  _ him _ . And hell if she didn’t answer him with a searing kiss. 

One moment she was standing, her arms wrapped around his neck, her sensitive swollen breasts pressed against his chest, her core pressing needily against him, and then she was on her back, her underwear in tatters and his already rock-hard length brushing through her wet, dripping folds.

It never felt so good for him to be inside her. Well, that was a lie. Every time felt amazing. From the moment they reconnected a year ago, anytime they were together, pressed so intimately, breathing hotly on each other, whispering words of love and desire, it was amazing. So freaking—

The soft whimper from the other side of the room stalled his thrusting. Kagome held her breath and prayed for the love of all that holy and just—NOT FUCKING YET!!! 

She could literally taste her orgasm. It was right there!!! Her walls were trying to grasp at his cock, trying to pull him deeper within her, when the piercing cry of their daughter filled the room, making Kagome sob in frustration.

Inuyasha groaned and sighed heavily into her shoulder shakily as he pulled away from her with a regretful smile. She returned the favor and let him pull his length from within her as she rose from their bed and smoothed down her tee-shirt dress. 

Brushing a hand down her face in frustration, she felt a clawed pinch on her ass, making her squeal and turn back to see her grinning mate and husband.

“Don’t be like that; I knew it would be risky around feeding time, but couldn't restrain myself,” Inuyasha said as he tucked himself back into his boxers. 

Smiling at his true sincerity, she moved and got Moroha out of her bassinet and brought her over to the bed. Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha and pulled her dress up and her nursing bra down, an awkward feeling of being covered and exposed all at once as her daughter latched onto her tender full breast.

“Ahhhh,” Kagome hissed as she brushed the silver hair from Moroha’s face, “easy, baby.” She felt a light weight surrounding her; when she glanced at her shoulder, she saw Inuyasha’s old haori engulf her. Smiling as she felt hoisted up and moved to the middle of the bed, Kagome glanced back at her hanyou that held them so closely and lovingly; she thought her heart might just burst from her chest. He looked content, even though she could feel through their bond how tightly wrung his demon was to re-mark her.

It had been awhile… He had been sent to the America’s during the Covid pandemic to help reorganize and restructure the Taisho companies to help out the employees during the trying times. When he returned after three months, she was so heavily pregnant that Inuyasha was too afraid to touch her and make her go into an early labor. (Which she had anyway, but everything had worked out.)

And then she had to heal… 

Gods. She was dying. Kagome had gone twenty-two years without having sex and within a year—Inuyasha had fucking ruined her. She was addicted to him. He was her God, her dreams, her hopes, her everything. Sometimes she was terrified and she would wake up, realizing all of this was a dream.

That he hadn’t found her. That they hadn’t mated the morning after they spent the night together in her lonely apartment. That they hadn’t decided to try for Moroha. That he hadn’t proposed to her in his old room, where she had been absorbed in his past, a past he had to live without her…

That they hadn’t gotten married in secret, with just Sesshomaru, Rin, her mother, Grandpa, and Sota… That they hadn’t moved into his secret home he had made for them in the woods behind her shrine, so that one day so they could stay close to his roots—no— _ their _ roots.

That their baby hadn’t been born and looked just like her daddy… 

“What you thinkin’ ‘bout?” Inuyasha asked as he kissed from her shoulder to her neck, and then nuzzled his face against her cheek from behind her. 

“Oh… uhm... Nothing,” she lied as she brushed her daughter's normal human ear on the side of her head gently, while stroking her cheek since her face was so small to keep her awake while she finished draining the first breast.

“Sure; that’s why you smell scared,” he growled, nipping at her playfully. Kagome couldn’t stop the light exhale of relief as she smiled at his antics.

“I still think sometimes this is a drunken dream… That I finally lost it.”

“Keh. You haven’t even touched that kind of shit since right after we mated,” Inuyasha stated.

“I know. I know, it’s just—”

“Just what?”

She hissed again when Moroha sucked a little too hard, showing her it was time to switch to the other breast. “Easy, Momo. I got ya.” Inuyasha was one step ahead of her, helping her lift the soft black fabric up and lower her bra. “Thank you,” she said appreciatively.

“I know she’s a little rough with ya, so it’s the least I could do. Now… just what?”

“I’m so happy, Yash. I haven’t been this happy since we ran around feudal Japan together… I have everything I could have ever asked for—more than—I would have been happy back in the hut you and Shippo shared. But this—Inuyasha, everything you’ve done, everything you’ve given me—

“I just get so scared thinking it’s not real. And I know I shouldn’t think like that—” She started to sob. Stupid hormones.

“Shush, koibito,” Inuyasha soothed as he began to rumble within his chest to calm her. 

“How are you just—” She cut herself off with another unwanted choke caused by the giant forming lump in her throat.

“While I missed you like fuckin’ crazy when you were stuck on the other side of the well, I grew up. More or less. I knew who you needed, what you needed, and who I needed to become for you. I don’t regret what happened. Would I have killed to have spent those five-hundred years with ya? Fuck yes. But we’re here now, together. I’m the man who you needed me to be. I’m sorry it took so long for me to get there for ya.”

“You don’t—You don’t get to apologize—I—”

“I can do what I want,  _ mate _ ,” he said huskily as he brushed his lips against her neck. Kagome pressed herself into his body further and curled around their baby, turning so that her forehead rested against the crook of his neck. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, trying to collect herself, trying to calm her raging emotions of sorrow, love, and fear. She finally settled down into his comfortable body, feeling drained but finally content from his arms being wrapped around her gently, but firmly, and his soothing demonic growl comforting her further.

Kagome didn’t even remember falling asleep, but when she woke, her dress was pulled back down to her knees, the haori wrapped firmly around her, Moroha within her arms, her face right next to Kagome’s own, resting peacefully, and her mate holding her. Kagome couldn’t stop the smile that spread and she pushed herself further into his hold and let her dreams take her one more. 

~~~~~

“Are you sure this is ok?? I feel bad—Moroha is only six weeks old,” Kagome worried as she paced the bedroom.

Inuyasha sat holding their daughter on their bed and watched her with mirth. She glared at him in return.

“Inuyasha,” she warned.

“Kagome, we deserve a night out. Rin and the asshole actually offered to come to watch Momo. I didn’t ask,” Inuyasha informed her as his ears twitched playfully.

“But what if she needs to be changed??”

“Rin has had four children and two great-nieces; pretty sure she knows how to do that,” Inuyasha started.

“What if she needs to be fed?”

“You’ve been pumping so you can produce more for her and we’ve been saving it; again, Rin will know what to do.”

“What if she falls out of the bassinet??”

“She ain’t even rolling over yet, Kagome—ok—IF, and that’s a strong IF, she learns how to roll or pick herself up in the next couple of hours, Sess will hear and he’ll catch her before she hits the ground.”

“But Sesshomaru is so—”

“A. He won’t want to hear her cry—trust me, I hate it, but he hates it more and B. He is oddly good with kids and babies. Why do you think they have four? He can scent that shit.”

“What if she gets sick??”

“Pretty sure Rin will call the brat, Kiko, if there happens to be some freak emergency between now and when we get home. Just like we would.”

“Inuyasha,” she said in desperation.

“Kags—I ain’t gonna force you to go out, but I think it might be good for ya to take a break. You’ve been in this house for six straight weeks, just having your mom, Rin, or Shippo come through. It’s time you went outside again.”

“I just… I don’t want you to think—” He was in her space instantly blocking her pacing path. She was just in her black bra with a light pink bow in the front, pink lace on the ridge that hovered over the swell of her breasts, and matching cheeky panties with a pink lace running through the edges. 

“Never question what I think about you as a mother. You are far better than some I have ever seen, Kagome. I know half-demons are more accepted now, even in hiding, but the fact we met five-hundred years ago and you would have married me and bore me a child then? Kagome, you are the most selfless person I know. It’s ok to take a night off. Especially when your sister-in-law is insisting.”

“Did Rin take breaks?”

“Who you think watched her brats when she did?” Inuyasha smirked as he wiggled his ears, earning a strangled laugh from her. “Got ya.”

“How’d I get so lucky?” She finally smiled softly and cupped his cheeks bringing him into a chaste kiss. That she wanted to deepen so badly that it took every ounce of her willpower to draw back. Well, that and along with the fact her daughter between them whimpered, signaling it was time for her to eat again before they left.

Her arms dropped from his face to his shoulders, and then followed the path to his forearms where Moroha was resting. Her daughter's beautiful golden eyes locked with her own and a gummy smile formed. 

“Hi baby, you want dinner???” Kagome cooed, taking her from Inuyasha. She took her back to where Inuyasha had been sitting and sat down with him not far behind. She found herself straddled by him as he rested his head on her shoulder as he watched intently as she took her right breast out to offer it to her greedy child.

“I’ve wanted to ask but… I don’t want to offend you or make it seem like I don’t like it when you—”

“Spit it out,” Inuyasha said softly even though his words were gruff.

“Why do you watch me feed her? I—It doesn’t bother me, I’m just curious. Honestly, I kinda like how close you are when I—when we feed her,” Kagome finished blushing as she gazed down lovingly at her daughter, slowly brushing the light silver strands for her face to gaze into the beautiful golden orbs that matched her father’s.

“Same reason you get scared. It kinda… assures me this is real. That you’re here, with me, that you’re my mate, my wife, and the mother of our beautiful pup.”

“Inu…” she gasped, unable to say anything else.

“Call it instinct, reassurance, but… I just wanna be close to you both as much as I can.”

“Please don’t ever stop,” she pleaded.

“Never,” he confirmed and nuzzled her neck lovingly, as she returned the favor.

Once Moroha was done eating, Inuyasha took her again and left the room so Kagome could get ready. Sighing, she turned to her closet and her lips twisted into a grimace. Her stomach had definitely retracted since she had given birth—something about demon bonds—but her hips had gotten bigger. The fact she had managed to find a bigger bra to encompass her breasts was a God-send. But…

Flipping through her clothes, she found a mini-skirt that had been a size too big. Kagome had received it for her birthday last year and she decided to keep it, just in case she didn’t shrink after the pregnancy. Thank goodness for foresight. All she needed was a top. 

Inuyasha had gone much more casual, foregoing his usual dress pants for dark wash jeans, but wore a black button-down. That showed off his very chiseled chest. Every inch she wanted to explore with her teeth and tongue, slinking her way down until she hit his cock and took it within her—

She heard the front door open and Rin’s cheerful greeting and jumped. Control. Yes, she needed to control herself and her dirty thoughts. Even though she really should be punished. Spanked. Bit. Re-marked. She should take his dick so deeply within her body so many times until she couldn’t walk—

“Kagome!!!” Rin chirped as she flew from the hallway into the doorway. “Ohhhhhhhhh, look at you,” she teased as a cheshire grin spread across her face as she shut the door. “Should we expect you back late?”

“Oh Gods, Rin,” Kagome blushed, covering herself slightly.

“Tsk tsk, none of that!!!” Rin said as she pulled her arms away and then tugged her a few steps closer to the closet. “Let’s see—Have you already decided what you’re going to wear?”

“I—I decided on a miniskirt,” Kagome said. 

Rin took said skirt from the closet and gave it to her, “What shirt??”

“Haven’t made it that far,” Kagome replied as she unzipped the back and stepped into it.

“What about this one??” Rin turned to her holding up a red button-down sheer shirt. “I think it’s rather fitting.”

Kagome giggled in response, and agreed fully, “Yes, it is, isn’t it?”

“Annnnnnnnnd, it is Valentine’s day,” Rin winked. “Did you use the nursing pads in that bra? I’m sure you don’t want to accidentally spring a leak.”

“Yes, yes, thank you for reminding me regardless, but that was the first thing I did when I put this one on.”

“Good good, I made that mistake one too many times,” Rin said brightly as she handed her the shirt. As Kagome pulled it on and began to button from the bottom up, Rin went behind her and helped her tuck it into her skirt as she zipped up the skirt then whistled. “Goodness, Lord Inuyasha is in for a treat.”

“I hope so,” Kagome sighed.

“Newborns are hard, aren’t they? And inuyoukai are very instinctual if you haven’t noticed. They won’t touch you if they think their kids need something or if their mate is in danger; they become so hyper-focused that ‘mating’ just is taken off the table. Even though you know they want to. Badly.”

“He’s being so patient…”

“He has grown up a lot since you last saw him. I think even watching our girls and Touga really helped him prepare too. Even Shippo and his girls affected him.”

“I'm still so thankful he wasn’t alone… I—I just—”

“We don’t need to think about all of that. Let’s get you ready for your big night out!!!”

“Alright,” Kagome replied happily. Rin helped her with makeup and brushed through her hair all while chit-chatting about minor things about work and how the girls and Touga were going to the club with them.

“That was nice of Yash to offer to accompany them,” Kagome said as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

“He’s always been protective of them. Even against Sesshomaru. He knows he would be too protective of the girls for them to even get dates. So Inu had always tried to make sure they get a fair chance.”

“Sounds about right—well—actually I never thought Sesshomaru would even get married.”

“It surprised everyone, really. But let’s get you going! Tell me Moroha’s schedule.”

So Kagome filled her in as they made their way down the hallway to the living room where Kagome almost fainted. Sesshomaru was holding their daughter with such gentleness she almost asked who he actually was—there was no way he was the cold Lord of the West she had met five hundred years in the past. Moroha even looked happy to be snuggled in the arms of her uncle. 

“Miko,” Sesshomaru greeted without lifting his head.

“H-Hi, Sesshomaru,” Kagome stuttered, still in shock from the sight of him being so… docile.

“Is there anything else you want us to know? Get off your chest? Ease your worries about leaving the beautiful baby girl with us?” Rin asked, obviously pushing them out the door. To be honest, Kagome was a little thankful, especially when she caught Inuyasha's golden eyes eating her up like she was a hot bowl of ramen. 

Before she could speak, Sesshomaru flung Inuyasha’s ring at his head, breaking him out of his trance when it landed directly in the middle of his forehead. “OWWWW, Asshole!!!!”

“Rin can likely smell how you feel right now. Leave,” Sesshomaru said impassionately without looking up from the giggling Moroha.

“You bas—”

“Come on, Yash,” Kagome tried to placate. If she were being honest, she knew everyone had seen the look in Inuyasha’s eye and they needed to be alone. Quickly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed his ring, putting it on the pointer finger on his right hand and his hair immediately shifted from silver to black, and his eyes from gold to violet. She may have shivered in response. 

Said shiver may have made the half-demon smirk without fangs.

And she may have felt wetness pool at the juncture of her thighs.

“Miko,” Sesshomaru groaned, making Rin giggle further as she began to push Kagome towards the door. 

“W-Wait!!” Kagome stuttered, gaining a morsel of control over herself as she turned back, brushing against Inuyasha slightly, almost breaking her down once again to leave the house but— she had to say goodbye to Moroha. She bit her lip, staring at the bored-looking daiyoukai before her who held her overly happy child. Yep. That gave her self-control.

“Can I—” She began to ask as he handed her Moroha.

“She is your child, miko,” Sesshomaru stated indifferently. 

Smiling, nodding her thanks, she gazed down at the happy baby that was making goopy sounds with her mouth, “Hiiiiiiiii, Momo. Daddy and I are gonna go out for awhile, ok? We’ll be back before you need to eat in the middle of your longggggg sleep, ok?”

Inuyasha’s chin rested on her shoulder from behind with his arms around her own as his disguised human hands brushed their daughter’s hair lovingly. The rumble from his chest was soft and loving, comforting and sweet… Kagome swore she was melting into a pile of goo, but was actually just heavily leaning back into him and nuzzling his face with her own, drunk on pure happiness and bliss.

“We’ll be back, baby girl,” Inuyasha murmured softly, giving her hair one last stroke before kissing Kagome’s cheek and letting them go to head to the door. She heard the key fob jingle from his hand, telling her he was pre-heating the car with the automatic start.

Kagome kissed Moroha’s forehead and teared up. Oh, God. She could do this. She could. It was going to be okay. Momo loved Sesshomaru, oddly enough. And he seemed to care about her, as did Rin. And Rin was here. They had four kids. It would be fine. Yes. It was alright.

Rin disrupted her record-loop of thoughts and held out her arms to take Moroha. “It’s okay, Sister. I swear I’ll send you pictures if that will help? I know the first time is the hardest. But this is like an anniversary of sorts. You need this.”

“I—I know… It’s just… She’s so small and—and—”

“Go, Miko. All will be just as you left it when you both return,” Sesshomaru said with a hint of comfort. 

“Kagome?” Inuyasha called from the door.

“You’re right, Rin,” Kagome conceded as she glanced back at her concerned mate, “we do.” She dipped her arms down to let Rin grasp above her own to take Moroha. Rin’s face lit up with cheer and she cooed at the baby excitedly as she leaned into Sesshomaru. 

“Have fun!!!” Rin chirped as she rocked Momo happily as Kagome began to walk away. 

She met Inuyasha at the entryway, who held her black wool coat open for her. Once she was adorned in it, she slipped on her dangerous but somehow lucky black high heels the young mother had worn when she reunited with Inuyasha and the night they had conceived Moroha. After they were firmly on, Kagome took his hand shakily as they walked out the door and to the car. He released her hand once he opened the car door for her and helped her inside.

Inuyasha was in the driver’s seat within seconds of her fastening her seatbelt and taking her hand once his belt was buckled as well. His thumb brushed over her knuckles lovingly and he gazed deeply into her eyes.

“What’s wrong, Yash?”

“You sure, you’re ok? If I’m forcing you—” 

She cut him off with a kiss, whimpering at the feel of his lips against hers. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and began to ravage her mouth, her hand that he wasn’t clenching tightly gripped his shoulder roughly. Gods. He was so perfect. Inuyasha tasted like honey, and he smelled of his usual scent of pine trees and musk. Before things got even more heated, even though they were already teetering towards the edge of no return, he pulled away, panting and looking just as wrecked as she was. “Fuck—”

“Drive, dogboy,” she purred, as she dropped to her hand to cup his sac, making him hiss as he shifted the car into drive. “I assume you didn’t want your brother to hear us outside?”

“Don’t care about that bastard—it’s our pup. Also if I heard her cry, ughhhhh—fuck—wouldn’t be able to keep this hard-on,” he growled as her hand slipped into his jeans.

God—he was so smooth; even his silver trail of fur that started just below his navel that led down to the base of his cock. Her fingers curved around it, and started an intricate dance, bringing moans and groans from her hanyou husband who was clearly being heavily distracted while driving.

“I ain’t gonna last long with your cool hand teasing me—been what—shit—I can’t do math while you’re doing that,” he panted in between gasps and snarls.

“Mmmmm, that’s too bad,” she hummed as her hand released him, earning her an even more desperate whimper from his lips as his eyes cringed, trying to focus on the road. “But I’ll make sure the next one lasts longer.”

Before he could question what she meant, she unzipped his jeans and undid his button and then her mouth was on him, taking in as much as she could of his hard length. Kagome heard Inuyasha’s grip on the leather steering wheel tighten as he gritted his teeth and hissed pitifully at the feeling of her hot wet mouth on his dick. 

How long had it been? Her mouth was the last thing wrapped around it before she went into labor. So, six weeks since he had last had oral. He had refused to allow her to pleasure him when he couldn't return the favor, opting for just sweet snuggles and kisses, cuddling while watching a movie as a family, pulling out a spare futon so they could snuggle in the warmth of the fireplace and be lulled into sweet dreams by the American comedies he had acquired.

Since he had been inside her?? Too fucking long. Kagome wasn’t one to curse, but she also had never realized how addictive he was. Once she’d had a taste, there was no going back. 

And now she was healed, and ready. But—he deserved this one first. Inuyasha had been far too patient, too kind, too loving, when she was being overly hormonal, being needy, being helpless and overwhelmed—Inuyasha truly meant what he said when he became everything she ever needed in a mate.

So, Kagome would be everything he ever needed in one as well.

Swirling her tongue around his head, pulling the mushroom top lightly with the suction, she dropped her head further and engulfed him as much as she could within her mouth. Kagome bobbed her head up again down, fueled by his whines and growls, feeling his hips lift off the seat when he stopped at a light to fuck her mouth gently so he didn’t lose control of the car on their way to club. 

She let her spit pool and dribble down his dick, and then released him. She laved it up when she licked down his member and then back up again to the head to take him back in. On the way back down his length, she let her teeth graze him, knowing it would drive him wild. Kagome was right; his choked gasp, followed by a strangled series of words, likely meant he was close, if not already there.

Hunkering down, she sucked and wrapped her tongue around his cock and began to swallow, earning her a snarl along with a jagged uneven hump as her mouth became filled with his cum. 

God, she had missed him. So much. It wasn’t like he had gone anywhere or was any less present than he had been but—not to be able to taste each other or fulfill each other the way that only mates could, was almost unbearable.

But they both had taken it in stride, and honestly, they didn’t really notice when they were in the presence of their child. Moroha was their world and she came first. Always. With no resentment. No anger. Just love. 

Once she felt the pulses of his member subside, Kagome pulled off, making sure his dick was completely clean so he didn’t ruin his pants.

“Fuck,” Inuyasha panted as his violet eyes finally met hers. She smiled mischievously in return. “Still fuckin’ good at that, ‘Gome. Jesus Christ.” 

Giggling, she pecked him on the cheek and then laced their fingers together. “You didn’t—?”

“No, I want the first one to be from you, Yash. I can wait. I wanted to… reward you for being so wonderful with everything.”

“Me?? You gave me a child, Kagome… You—”

“I know you think that is the most amazing thing in the world, Yash. I do, too, but, to me, you gave me your child to carry. I feel so blessed that you waited—that you have given me this life. When we were apart and I would look in the mirror? I couldn't even recognize myself. Now… Now I just see us. I’m finally whole, with you, with Shippo, with Moroha. I want for nothing.”

“Then I did what I set out to do,” he stated confidently, bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss her gently.

Kagome leaned her on his shoulder as they drove the rest of the way to the club. When they pulled up in front of the club, Inuyasha reached back and threw on his coat before opening the car door. He let the valet take his keys when he exited the car and met Kagome on her side when he opened the door for her. They were immediately swarmed by photographers, but Inuyasha kept his arm around her shoulders, pushing her head into his chest as he proudly walked into the building.

She still wasn’t quite comfortable with all the publicity, and Inuyasha was more than happy to keep them from taking all kinds of pictures of her.

They walked inside and the music was blaring, the song was ‘Get Low,’ and that’s what the people were doing on the dance floor. The lights shone brightly, dancing around, and Kagome felt odd, being a mother out in that kind of establishment. Shouldn’t she be home with her newborn babe?

Her phone buzzed from within her coat as she had decided against a purse knowing where her night was going to likely take her and she didn’t want any form of distractions other than Inuyasha himself. Kagome pulled out her device and unlocked it to see a couple of texts from her friends and Rin. Foregoing answering her friends in lieu of checking in on her number one priority, she tapped on Rin’s message first and opened to see a selfie of Sesshomaru, Rin, and Moroha. Momo was all smiles, Rin was laughing and Sesshomaru looked bored. It made Kagome sigh in relief. 

“Jesus. Just what we need: pictures of the dick with our pup,” Inuyasha scoffed as he turned, releasing Kagome to catch his nephew mid-flight in a jump. “Touga!!!”

“Old Man!!!! You made it!!! And you brought Kags! Lovely to see you again,” Touga smirked. He was an oddly perfect mixture of his father and mother.

“Hi, Touga,” she greeted as they made their way over to the VIP lounge.

“More privacy over here,” Touga explained. “My sisters are waiting; they picked up your friends? Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi?” 

“Yea that’s right,” Kagome said.

“Kagome!!!” All the girls cheered.

“Hey brats,” Inuyasha greeted making his nieces jump up from the couch to hug him and talk his ear off.

Once they were all settled the waiter came over and they ordered drinks. Kagome stuck to just a glass of chardonnay. She was still feeding Moroha and didn’t want to give her any alcohol in her milk.

“So...what’s it like?” Ayumi asked.

“What?” Kagome asked as she swirled her glass, Inuyasha’s arm around her shoulders as he conversed with his nieces and nephew on the other side of the wrap around couch.

“Being a mom!” Eri exclaimed.

“Yeah, no offense, but we didn’t think it would be you before any of us. Though now that we know the full story, it isn’t as shocking,” Yuka explained.

“It’s… indescribable. She’s so perfect. I actually miss her but Yash and I needed a night out.”

“How’s the sex life?” Eri asked.

“Eri!” Ayumi chided.

“What?? I’m curious! They were always going at it,” Eri stated.

“I actually just got cleared this morning,” Kagome said as she took a sip of her wine. “We haven’t been able to do anything.”

“Ohhhhh...soooo… this is a ‘night-out’?” Yuka teased.

Kagome blushed hotly and bit her lip. She caught the eyes of her mate, who looked at her and basically made her smolder into a pile of ash, making her choke on her wine. He rubbed her back soothingly, but it also had another side effect—

“Yashiko!!!” A girl called immediately, shattering any feeling of lust Kagome had felt that started to consume her. They both turned and she gasped; the most radiant woman stood just behind the velvet ropes guarded by the bouncers. She stood at least 5’5’’, her purple form-fitting cocktail dress defined her curves, and her long black hair was pin-straight. She had dark gray eyes and wide bright eyes. “I haven’t seen you in forever! Can I join you??”

Kagome felt Inuyasha's arm tighten around her and felt him stiffen in hostility. “Keiko—”

“You can join me, ma’am. But my cousin is rather happily taken,” Touga interrupted, revealing the so-called ‘charm’ he used to lure girls into his den.

“Oh, Touga! That would be wonderful!” The girl named Keiko replied as she stole another glance at Kagome's mate, who was growling, too low to be heard over the music, but enough for Kagome to feel wrack her body.

The woman sat down on the other side of the bench by Touga and they began to flirt and converse. Kagome wasn’t sure if she was truly interested in Touga, or if she was there just to make Inuyasha jealous. Either way, Inuyasha didn’t bat another eye at her and paid more attention to Kagome and her friends’ conversation. She felt his lips pressed against her temple often, almost like reassurance, and then his nose press into her hair.

It wasn’t until Eri and Yuka wanted to dance that he stood and pulled Kagome up with him to let her friends out of the VIP area.

“You’re coming with?” Kagome asked.

“It is Valentine’s Day. I believe I owe my wife a dance,” he winked, earning him a kiss on his cheek.

She saw a flash and saw some girl taking a photo of them, but the girl looked harmless and genuinely happy for them. Inuyasha groaned, but Kagome pulled him along to get on the dance floor. 

“Ooooh! Kagome! Do you remember this song??” Ayumi asked as she swayed her hips. Kagome giggled slightly as she remembered their foolish high school days. Her college years were a blur of depression and misery… Without Inuyasha, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t live, and fun? Fun was completely out of the question. 

High school was only enjoyable because she would be excited to return to Inuyasha and the past once the nights were done. But, she still had no idea what had laid ahead, and so enjoyed the time she had with her friends, thinking it would be them she would give up in the end.

“‘Dance Monkey’?” Kagome laughed.

“Yes!!! We should show Yashiko the dance we made!” Eri smirked.

“Wh-What???! N-No! He doesn’t—” Kagome stuttered, blushing hot red.

“Oh, but I think I do wanna see my wife show her little dance,” Inuyasha whispered huskily in her ear, making her shudder for many different reasons. None that were innocent. Which he knew. For sure. Because the nip on her ear and growl he gave her made her swallow thickly.

“Well come on!!” Yuka grabbed her away from Yash before she could fight it—but he was laughing and grinning like the cat from Alice in Wonderland and likely would have tossed her to the pack of wolves anyway. 

Inuyasha moved back to the high top directly behind them and sat down on the bar stool. His eyes pierced through her and sent her heart into an erratic rhythm, making her scared she would have a heart attack if she looked at his heavy violet eyes for too long.

_ They say oh my god I see the way you shine _

_ Take your hand, my dear, and place them both in mine _

_ You know you stopped me dead while I was passing by _

_ And now I beg to see you dance just one more time _

The bump of Yuka’s bottom against her own pulled her from her stupor; the first lyrics had slipped out and she was stunned that she missed it. Then again, Inuyasha intoxicated her on a different level.

_ Ooh I see you, see you, see you every time _

_ And oh my I, I, I like your style _

_ You, you make me, make me, make me wanna cry _

_ And now I beg to see you dance just one more time _

In their little line they dipped and swayed in sync, their shoulders dipped, they turned around as they stepped to the beat and then squatted, shaking their butts in the poor attempt to twerk. Kagome laughed, trying to stay focused to remember the little routine they had made in her bedroom one evening.

_ So they say _

_ Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh, oh, oh _

_ I've never seen anybody do the things you do before _

_ They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay _

_ And when you're done I'll make you do it all again _

Kagome got caught up in the fun with her friends as they moved to the beat, stepping forward, leaning back and tapping their heels as they twisted around. They were all laughing and giggling, thinking about how dorky they were, but also humoring the idea they were cool just because they had created the dance and could remember it.

As the song started to repeat in the more upbeat tones, more musical keys and chimes added, Kagome turned back to leer at her husband, she was irked to see him surrounded by four different women. His scowl was in place, so he obviously was just as annoyed as she was. 

They were just as pretty as that Keiko girl who had tried to ignore her presence earlier… She found her fists clenching in jealousy and her nostrils flaring. Yashiko Takahashi had been on multiple interviews, talk shows, and even radio programs where he had been questioned again and again about his relationship with Kagome, and every time, whether she was present or not, he always answered with how happy they were. There was never any falter or lie in his responses, but the personalities and reporters were always looking for cracks because ‘it all just happened so fast’. Between them meeting, getting pregnant and then married within four months of them knowing each other. ‘It won’t last’, ‘He probably forgot a prenup’, ‘She trapped him’—the headlines and gossip was relentless. 

There were some who definitely sided with them and thought they were happy together. 

But did that sell papers? TV ratings? No. No it didn’t.

Even his wedding ring, which he wore religiously, didn’t seem to deter the harpies. Her own ring was glanced at before a woman spoke to him, as if ignoring that she even existed.

Yuka hissed, and Eri growled, seeing what Kagome had—and then they changed the dance for them to be grinding on each other. Kagome gasped and looked at them in confusion and they merely smirked in response. Ayumi joined them, happy and cheering, unaware of what was happening with her husband from afar.

The chorus replayed as they danced together and then Kagome’s friends stepped away from her, bringing her attention to the hanyou-disguised human before her. They moved slowly at first, as if learning how they would move together. Swaying back and forth, their eyes were only locked on each other.

_ Ooh _

_ Woah-oh, woah-oh, oh _

Inuyasha's hands came to brush against her hips and her hands rose to graze his shoulders, intertwining finally around his neck. His grip tightened and he brought her body close to his, his groin rubbing right against her sex, and Gods... 

_ Ooh _

_ Ah ah, ah _

The chorus started again and they ground their bodies together, Inuyasha, once again, showed her how much he had learned over the five-hundred-year span he had lived without her. He moved so swiftly, like he had back in the Feudal Era, but in a different way. Rather than quick, strong movements battling demons or dodging attacks, his movements now were arresting and hypnotizing. Could Kagome blame the other women that they were drawn to him like a lamb to a lion? No. Because he was the best-looking demon out there. He was the best of both worlds.

_ They say _

_ Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_ I've never seen anybody do the things you do before _

_ They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay _

_ And when you're done I'll make you do it all again _

_ All again _

Her lips found his as she flung herself at him, demanding him to show her the attention she needed—the reassurance that he had chosen correctly. That he loved her and worshipped her as much as she did him. Without the intimate touches, the hormones were making her brain run wild out in public when having to face the actual reality of their relationship.

His lips hungrily accepted her attacks and his hands shifted to her ass, grabbing it tightly and eliminating any lingering space between them. 

The next song came on the speaker and the beat was bumping—people were cheering and jumping around them as he thrust his tongue in her mouth growling and fighting for dominance over the kiss. 

_ Shut your mouth and close the door _

_ I wanna watch you while you take it off _

_ I'm gonna take a blindfold, put it on _

_ And then I drop the leather to the floor _

_ I said shut up _

Was it her dancing with her friends that got him so riled up? Was it the fact this had been the longest that they hadn’t actually been with each other? Well, that wasn’t entirely true. They’d been in the comfort of each other’s arms, snuggling every night, with their daughter either between them or within arms’ reach.

Had it been when it was their turn to brush and grind on each other? She had danced with him before the pandemic the year before. Inuyasha hadn’t lied when he told her he was a great dancer. How he never settled down was beyond her. Even now, Kagome knew she was pretty, but some of the women who approached him were just beyond gorgeous. 

What was crazy was he didn’t even bat an eye or flinch—he truly only had eyes for her—for Ka-Go-Me. His tongue was stroking every inch of her mouth, making it hard to breath, making it hard to focus. Her hands clung onto him, keeping herself up right, her feet hovering right above the ground as her hips shifted wildly against his.

And then suddenly, her sexy hanyou was pulling her off the floor towards the back of the club showing every single woman who he had chosen, tugging her back towards the VIP section...

Kagome was hot. Her body was literally throbbing with excitement and need. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him in front of everyone… Was it to establish a dominant hold over him? To show the others he was hers? Intimacy was not lacking in the least in their conversations, or in the soft, loving caresses between each other over the past month and half. But the physical touch that made things go further, that took them to new heights, to other dimensions, that would sate their primal desires—

Maybe it was the idea that those women showed him a glimpse of what his life was before they reunited—before they mated, before they married, before Moroha. The mark on her shoulder burned; it pleaded to be touched and suckled, bit and laved.

Kagome needed Inuyasha in the worst way, and she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

_ Turning the lights out _

_ Burning the candles _

_ And the mirrors gonna fog tonight _

_ Turning the lights out _

_ Tighten the handcuffs _

_ And the mirrors gonna fog tonight _

She crashed into his back as he stopped quickly, his hand tightening on her wrist. Kagome’s breath caught as the unmistakable shiver of desire ran down her spine as his concealed claws pinched at her skin. She wanted them to be raked all down her body and buried inside her.

Were they getting their coats and going out to his car? Or were they—were they going to do what they had planned a little under a year ago when they first reunited?

Inuyasha pulled her into the VIP bathroom once the bouncers behind the rope let them through. Looking back at them, Kagome saw the surprise in their faces followed by smirks they exchanged with each other before glancing at her. Blushing hotly, she continued to follow her mate, ready to take this wild step in their relationship. They’d been in public areas before when exploring each other’s bodies, but that was mainly in his car while he drove or even just outside in a deserted parking lot. She’d count his office if Ai hadn’t been right outside guarding the door, and there was the abandoned closet in the hospital, but this—this was different.

_ Squeeze hard, hold that pose _

_ You know I like it, do it _

_ Sweetheart, I'm the boss _

_ And when you get close to it _

_ I'm gonna make tonight a show _

_ (Oh oh) _

_ I'll make your love grenade explode _

_ (Na na na) _

Once the door was opened and she was tugged through, the door slammed behind them and the lock was latched. Kagome didn’t even have time to glance around the room when all of a sudden he was kissing her and his hands were tracing over every inch of her body. Dammit. Had she ever been so horny or sensitive? 

His lips were bruising her own as he ate every inch of hers, and she didn’t care. If anything, she pressed harder against him, frantically trying to get his buttons undone on his shirt, so she could fling it across the room. She nipped at his bottom lip as his concealed fangs dragged against her own. Kagome was already so lost in her hanyou she didn’t even notice she had kicked off her flimsy heels to get a better grasp upon his body as her hands gripped at him in haste. 

But his hands were inside her skirt and his knuckles were driving hard against her clit before she could make it to the top of his shirt, stalling her hands and clutching the button-down instead as she clenched her teeth shut, whimpering into his mouth, her lips halting their ravenous dance from the heavy lust and desire he was making her feel.

“Yash—-” she gasped desperately, pulling away from his mouth, trying to gather herself, any form of sense she had left—but it was gone. It didn’t matter that there were bouncers on the other side of the door. It didn’t matter that they could likely hear what was happening. It didn’t matter that they likely knew what was happening. Let them. Let them  _ all _ know Kagome and her husband, her  _ mate _ , were fucking in a public bathroom. Let the girls who still ignored her presence hear as he ravaged her body; let the woman who still approached him even as they were grinding on the dance floor know he had chosen  _ her _ to claim in public. As the thoughts turned her on more, as his thumb took over for his knuckles and two fingers were inserted into her pussy, she found her body moving fast against him, trying to ride him like a fuckin’ pony.

“ **Move carefully** ,” his voice ordered as it sounded darker. Hotter. Deeper. Demonic.

“Gods,” she panted, knowing she was already so close to orgasming. He knew exactly where to cup, where to pinch, where to knead—his demonic half wasn’t messing around. It explained his use of his knuckles: he was as on edge as she was. And she was **there** for it. All she wanted was the release her daughter had denied her earlier and now with the door locked, she would take it. Inuyasha was hers and hers alone and she would let him mark her— _ no _ —she would  _ demand _ he take her, again and again, until they were both sated and couldn’t walk.

Her movements were stalled when she felt her blouse ripped open, hearing the buttons of her red shirt bouncing across the tiled floor as enlarged fangs dipped into the mark on her right shoulder, piercing her skin and making her blood erupt into flames, coursing through her body, causing the build-up in her sex to burst into oblivion. His youki flowed into her relentlessly, filling her even further, bringing her to all new heights. 

She was cumming. Hard. Her voice poured out of her like the liquid that was dripping down her thighs from inside her panties. Her walls were spasming around his fingers, trying to pull him in further, making her wish it was his cock she had come so hard on instead. It left her wanting more; it may have sated her for the moment, but it had only taken her lust from ravenous to starving. She needed more. 

She needed Inuyasha.

Whimpering, she sagged bonelessly against his strong, unrelenting body as his hand slowly withdrew once her body had calmed. His hands came down and gripped her ass sharply, lifting her into his arms. Her legs shakily gripped his hips as she raised her eyes to meet his face. 

She saw the demon looking back at her, full of hunger. He may have still had his charm on, but she knew exactly who was more in control. Her hands rose unsteadily and brushed through his hair, down his shoulders, and to his hands, which wrapped behind her where she stopped when she gripped his family ring that contained the fuyoheki.

He growled and lifted his hand from her ass, giving her the permission to remove it from him. She did, and dropped it onto the ground, without taking her eyes away from his. When the charm was removed… It always made her weak. Such nostalgia washed over her as she remembered the first time she ever watched him transform (after the night of the new moon) to right there in the club. Kagome never tired of watching his hair lighten to the bright silver locks, his ears shift from behind his forelocks to be perched on top of his head, and the glowing amber eyes that typically always awaited her. But this time—they were red with the beautiful aqua irises. 

Never had she been afraid of his demonic form. Was she scared for him? Always. But he would never willingly hurt her. No. And now? That was the farthest thing from his mind as those eyes rekindled the heat within her belly, making her folds even wetter…

Her hips moved without thought, pushing her core against his hard length that was still buried inside his jeans and boxers. He rumbled deep from within his chest, and his eyebrows quirked, as if he was enjoying her teasing, so Kagome continued the erotic dance of her body against his, dry humping the shit out of him.

The zipper on her skirt slackened and then she was perched on the sink behind them. The demon before her smirked, the enlarged fangs sticking out of his mouth, purring his contentment for his mate as he kissed down her neck to tease and lave her mark before nipping it sharply, causing her hips to thrust up against his above her.

The black bra was sliced open and his mouth was on her nipples within seconds. Her hands caught his head and she pressed her breast hotly against him from the pressure that erupted from within her. 

“Yash,” she whined as she felt herself leak in his mouth but couldn’t find herself to care how weird it was because after a quick suck and a cleaning lave he moved to the next. “Fuck!”

“ **I love it when I get you to swear** ,” he growled happily as he grabbed and ravished the next breast until she burst, crying out again, a sob of relief. Her fingers latched onto his ears and she began to rub them to earn her a pleased grumble. His claws traced their way from her hips to her back, around her ribs, and then back down again to grasp her ass, hard, aiding her in the dance of their sexes.

It was Moroha’s feeding time and she had been getting full anyway.

Her body was almost at its peak again— the coil within her body was tight and about to snap. Jesus. He pulled away and she shrieked in annoyance making him chuckle. Inuyasha. Laughed. What. An—

Her skirt and underwear were pulled down her legs and before they hit the floor, he was between her thighs, shirtless, and his cock was inside her, filling every inch of her. Kagome gasped, her voice trembling as she tried to exhale as his fangs dropped back into her mark, making her wail out in ecstasy as her tight pussy gripped his dick hard and desperately. Another long hot flow of youki filled her, caressing her reiki lovingly, and intertwining with it tightly once again.

[ ](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/87788272)

Artwork by [dreaming of soup](https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/)

* * *

She was a mess. Her face was hot, her mouth was gaping open like a fish out of water trying to grasp at any form of air as the hottest, most intense pleasure filled her and flowed out of her—literally—as she grabbed the sink and his shoulder trying to ground herself. Her mind was hazy and being overridden by the orgasm and she wasn’t even sure if she was still in her body or if she died from the best sex she had ever had with her mate still deeply buried within her. Her leg wrapped around his hips as she whimpered brokenly trying to keep him from pulling out, as she didn’t want this to end—not yet.

Inuyasha went slowly, pushing in and out her, helping her through her beyond-fantastic, pent-up release. When she was coming down, her breath hitched and her head dropped to her hanyou’s shoulder.

“Yash,” she panted desperately.

“ **Yes, little mate?** ” he purred, lapping at her shoulder, making her body hum in bliss, feeling full and whole once again.

“Thank you,” she whined as he began to pull out more and thrust in a little harder, beginning to actually fuck her.

“ **Anything for my wife** ,” his sultry voice rang in her ear as his tongue dove in and his fangs nipped at it. 

Her core wrung tight around him, grabbing him, holding him as he began to pulse in and out of her wet, weeping core. Her hands came together behind his neck once she felt revived, her legs wrapped around his waist and she began shoving her hips into his, meeting him wildly, showing him how much she wanted him—showing him how much she needed him. Her voice was raw from her cries and whines. Kagome didn’t have to tell him what to do or how to please her—no; Inuyasha knew exactly how to make her body sing and come alive with a single touch or even a single look.

“ _ Yasssssshhhhhh _ ,” she wailed as her nails dug into his neck. Gods, she was dripping; his cock was driving in and out of her smoothly with ease. Then again, how was that any different than before she had Moroha? He always got her so excited, so desperate by the time they fully coupled, she was drenched and sobbing. Pfft. Didn’t take much this time around.

She was lifted off the sink and gasped as the cool surface left her bottom. 

“ **Stand** ,” he growled.

Whimpering as he pulled, and sobbing from already missing him, her feet touched the ground. Inuyasha’s strong arms held her steady as her knees went weak; well, actually, her legs were like jello.

Her hazy eyes locked with his when she lifted her head to look upon her demonic mate. Kagome loved him. It didn’t matter if he was human, half, or demon, he was still Inuyasha. Yashiko. Whatever his name was, he would always be hers, just as she would always be his. 

“ **Trust me, little mate?** ” His husky voice made her shiver and crave him again—not that she had stopped. His growl from his chest resounded loudly, echoing in their private room. 

She nodded, her breath hitching as his hand came to cup her cheek. His lips brushed tenderly over hers until they were once again moving fast and erotically together. Her hands were gripping at him, pulling him close, keeping contact with him in any way she could, her stomach pressing against his hardened member as her thighs gripped his own, her core rocking against his leg frantically, searching for relief in all the teasing.

Inuyasha broke away first and smirked a dangerous playful grin. His claws dug into her hips as he dislodged her from him and turned her around, confusing her. Kagome gasped as she saw the full length mirror before her. She watched as his hands gripped the remnants of her shirt and bra as he slowly shifted them down her arms. Oh, Gods. How could this man be so sexy? How was he teasing her so much? Her heart quickened, skipping beats from her excitement for what she was sure was about to happen. 

“ **Excited, Ka-Go-Me?** ” Every annunciation was like a trace of his finger against her nub. He inhaled sharply and his rumble grew louder as his eyes turned playful. “ **Think you just answered that for me** .”

“Yash,” she whispered, unable to breath suddenly. His hips nudged against her, pushing her closer to the mirror, and she willingly stepped up before her hands touched her reflection. Kagome realized that she looked about wrecked. Her hair was tousled, her cheeks were flushed, her body had a sheen of sweat and her legs—they were wobbling. 

From excitement. 

From want.

From the orgasms that she already had.

And from the orgasms that she knew she was still going to get.

Liquid pooled within her and she felt it seep out and down her trembling thighs. The demon behind her laughed huskily as his tongue swept across her neck to her cheek. His demonic growl made her whimper and whine, pleading for him to stop teasing her.

His hand snaked around her shaky body and tweaked her nipple, bringing a hiss from her lips before his other hand cupped her jaw, turning her face toward his, and capturing her mouth with his.

His other hands moved south, caressing her un-toned abdominals, making her cringe slightly in self-consciousness. She turned around slightly and met the eyes of the red demon-turned-hanyou. Inuyasha was annoyed and displeased.

“What is wrong?”

“I—”

“You are more beautiful than any other woman here, mate; and I will show you again, and again, and again,” he declared as his eyes leered at her. 

Inuyasha pulled on her, guiding her to switch places with him so his back was against the mirror. Kagome arched her eyebrow at him in question before his lips touched hers again. His hands wrapped around her waist and his claws pricked eagerly at her back. She gasped when his mouth moved away, taking his scotch and honey breath with him. His lips and fangs traced her mark once again, making her writhe within his hold. Her thighs pinched and rubbed together to alleviate some of the pressure she was feeling.

As his face descended lower and lower, her hands clenched tighter and tighter to his shoulders. His tongue toyed with her nipples again, making her leak, earning a pleased rumble from him as he laved the spilt milk before retreating lower, making her wither in on herself.

His snarl made her jump, and unconsciously unfold. Kagome glanced down and caught his intimidating stare. “ **You bore me a child… You carried our pup inside of you for months… How could I not love every inch, every mark, every blemish that shows me exactly what you did for me—for us?** ”

“Inuyasha…” she whispered in awe. In public, Kagome was always careful about not letting his real name slip. But—the miko was too stunned at his words. She knew her body had changed, but Inuyasha never batted an eye and never hesitated to hold her close or gently. 

His lips pecked and kissed every inch of her, making her mewl and then cry out when his hands ripped her thighs apart and his mouth was on her slit, drinking like a man who was parched and abandoned in the desert for days.

Her hands released his shoulder and pressed against the mirror and Inuyasha threw her leg over his shoulder, opening her further for him to explore. She cried out, her hands balled into fists as her head hit the mirror. Her breath fogged up the reflection and her vision was hazy. Her hanyou made her feel things she never thought possible. The amount of pleasure and desire was insane and only made her think there was something wrong with her.

Or maybe there had been something wrong with her when he was away. Well, that was the issue actually; the fact she was only half-alive without Inuyasha there with her.

“Yash,” she begged. Her hips were pushing herself into him, plunging herself onto his tongue, aiding him in fucking her with his mouth. Her legs were weak but her body was hot and on fire from the youki he had shared with her, giving her more strength and stamina in the renewal of their bond. 

He growled and the vibration made her shudder, faltering in her pace as she was so close. “Pleaseeeeeee.”

Inuyasha replaced his tongue with his fingers and his lips curled over her clit and he sucked. Hard. His fang nicked her clit, either from intention or not, and sent her flying off the edge. Her body convulsed and she found her completion as she loudly cried out some broken version of his name.

His fingers stayed inside her, pumping in and out as she caught her breath and her walls relaxed. Swallowing roughly, Kagome’s body was suddenly against the cold mirror again as her husband was behind her, caressing her ass, purring in content. She gazed at herself, totally wrecked; her face flushed, her hair a mess, and her body a writhing mess. However, she bumped her rump back at him, pleading for him to be inside her once more—to finally finish what he had started, making him chuckle, “ **Impatient, are we?** ”

“Yash,” she growled, bucking her butt back at him again. He was the one who made her so lustful. He was the one who made her crave his contact so much. He was also the only one who could fill her and make her feel whole once again.

Her mate gripped her hips tightly and lifted her feet from the floor. Her hands flattened against the mirror as her legs opened to let him seat himself between them. Kagome’s legs wrapped around his thighs and intertwined around his calves to hold herself steady, even though she knew Inuyasha’s strength could keep her level and stable. It was more instinct that led her to the position that had her lower half wrapped around her husband as the top of her clenched onto the cold surface to try and keep herself erect. One of his hands remained firmly on her hip while the other snaked up the front of her body over the expanse of her stomach to cup her breast firmly.

“Still trust me?” He asked, his eyes starting to glimmer gold with the red tint.

“Always, anata,” she replied in great faith.

He smirked as he pulled her bottom back and plunged his dick inside her weeping core.

“Ahhhhhhh,” she whined in pleasure. 

“I love you, koi,” he groaned as he began to thrust in and out her. Her back arched and her nipples tightened. How the hell did he always do this to her? Her hands wanted to push off the mirror and wrap around his neck but she feared she wouldn’t be strong enough to hold on. Instead, she merely watched their union in the mirror: his cock pounding into her in a slow steady rhythm and her juices running down her legs. 

She whimpered in response, a broken acknowledgment of his confession and promise of her own. He began fucking her faster, his cock pumping in and out of her with ease with how drenched she was. 

“Yashhhhh,” she cried as he moved faster, almost at a bruising pace. Kagome couldn’t match his bucks with the position she was in, she was powerless—she could only hold on for the ride as he plowed into her over and over and over. Her breasts bounced every time he pounded into again and again. His hand that cupped her mound teased and pulled at her teat, making her wail out louder. How she hadn’t slipped from him, with how hot she was, with how she glistened in sweat and lust, was beyond her. Her hair clung to her back and her forehead, and she felt like a disaster mixed with a Goddess. Inuyasha was literally worshipping her and ruining her all at once.

“You gonna cum on my cock, Ka-Go-Me?” Inuyasha taunted as he continued his onslaught of her dripping pussy, pulling teasingly at her nipple again.

“Yes!!! Please!!! Fill me!!!”

“You want my cum too?”

“Gods yes,” she pleaded as her wanton need grew and grew, watching as he entered her over and over.

“When you release, pull mine with you,” he groaned before dropping kisses down her neck, nuzzling her cheek before exhaling shakily on her shoulder.

“Yash,” she gasped, watching him in the mirror as he panted his hot breath against her mark, making her loins burn that much more, demanding that she touch herself since he was likely unable.

“Do it,” he commanded, and she knew exactly what he meant. One of her hands dropped from the mirror, the other remained firmly against it to keep her from tipping forward, to her nub and rubbed frantically. She felt her walls clamping down on him, pulling him in further and deeper, like trying to make sure he could never leave her and that they would always be one.

Finally, her breathing halted from the overstimulation and her piercing cry echoed through their private room as she came on Inuyasha’s hardened, deeply submerged member. This time, his pace did not slow or halt; he kept going, trying to reach his end with her.

The miko felt the drag of his fangs, but couldn’t voice any further gratification as she was still wailing from her release. Inuyasha pecked her mark before his fangs plunged into her mark for the final time and she felt his cock pulse inside her, filling her with him, unloading his wet hot ropes of cum, soaking her entire being as his youki replenished her strength and felt more than she had ever noticed before. Kagome didn’t even realize her eyes had been shut as they fell off into the depths of ecstasy. She almost regretted the missed opportunity to see how they both looked as they broke in the mirror, but realized that it just meant another thing for them to try in the future. All in all, she had gotten something out of it and the image definitely was erotic enough that it pushed them higher and farther than before. So, the experience wasn’t completely awash. 

Kagome felt him pull from her mark and her hair waved slightly when Inuyasha dropped harshly to his knees, his head buried in the crook of her neck, panting hard. He lifted her from him, and she groaned from the friction it created. He readjusted, sighing deeply before settling back down with her on his lap.

They sat there on the cool tile, Inuyasha leaning back against the cold mirror and just savored the contact between them after…that. Kagome unabashedly rubbed her face against his neck, loving every second of the closeness they were sharing. His lips pressed tenderly against her forehead as his arms stayed wrapped around her naked body. They finally felt whole and complete again. They hadn’t been fighting or drifting, but after that wild night, the passion, the overwhelming desire that fueled their coupling, they realized what they had been missing.

“We should probably get going, Yash,” Kagome sighed, feeling her breasts grow slightly uncomfortable. While he had teased her nipples, it hadn’t been enough to fully relieve the pain and need to feed their baby. Even though she wasn’t quite ready yet to leave… Her arms slowly shifted and cupped around his and her fingers delicately rubbed his ears, making him purr like a happy, sated kitty. Not that she would ever tell him that.

“Yea...They are probably about to close anyway. Lemme text Touga to get our coats… Our shirts are probably unsalvageable,” he huffed with male pride, still rumbling from the sensations she was giving him with her delicate hands. She smiled and kissed his jaw and then his lips when he dipped his head down to capture them. Kagome took the opportunity to finally run her tongue along his fangs, as they weren’t cascading out of his mouth and were perfectly safe to touch.

Before they got carried away again, Inuyasha pulled away and then wiggled around and got his phone from his discarded pants pocket. After texting his nephew, Kagome’s mate rose and put on his boxers and jeans while she groaned at how soaked her panties were. Inuyasha chuckled and took them like they were a trophy and tucked them into his pocket as she pulled her skirt on. Her shirt was completely ruined… No buttons survived the pull and the bra? Well. He could keep those panties because the bra was now without its matching sister. Hearing her scoff, Kagome wasn’t surprised when he placed his dress shirt over her. Luckily it would cover her when Touga entered. 

There was a knock at the door, a few moments later, and in walked a smirking human-cloaked nephew, “Jesus. How many times did you guys fuck?”

“Mind your business, brat. Get out.”

“They’re closing, uncle. Did you want to say bye to the girls?”

“We’ll be right out if you leave us the fuck alone,” Inuyasha growled.

“Alright alright, I’d say keep your pants on but clearly too late for that,” Touga laughed as he shut the door behind him.

“Smartass,” Inuyasha groaned as he handed Kagome her coat, making her giggle.

“You were like that too, Yash,” she said. “Maybe not as…vulgar. But you had a smart mouth.”

“Keh,” he muttered as he put his shoes, ring, and coat on to cover his bare chest before assisting her in her dressing. 

Once they were fully clothed, they exited the bathroom and Inuyasha withdrew his wallet, tipping both of the bouncers before placing his arm around Kagome and escorting her towards their table.

The girls rose with her friends; the girls and Touga were smiling, while her friends looked bashful and almost embarrassed. It wouldn’t be the first time Kagome and Yash had fooled around with them in the next room. 

But, they understood; they all embraced and left the club together. Kagome saw all the side eyes, the scoffs, and even some girls' wistful looks of envy for her and Inuyasha, and what they had and shared together. Kagome knew she had a fairy tale life; she knew she had been blessed in more ways than one.

When they got home, Rin hugged her before Sesshomaru rose and passed off Moroha to Kagome. She had never been put down for the night. The baby cooed happily and sought out her food, making Kagome giggle in response to her daughter’s eagerness. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru and Rin out, thanking them again for their help for the evening he and Kagome shared. 

Inuyasha found them in the bedroom, Kagome was bare, save for his red haori, feeding their daughter. He disrobed and joined her, bringing himself to lean against the wall behind their bed and have Kagome cuddle into his chest. She never felt happier, more stated, and even more loved than she did that night. They were complete. And their reflections in the mirror at the bar definitely showed them that they needed nothing more than each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos loves :)


End file.
